One Night As a Marauder
by DracoDormiens91
Summary: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew more commonly know as The Marauders. Here you will read about how they spend a night in their prime. They will find love, lose love all in a night that they will never forget. SLASH. Nothing grap


_The moon is my enemy. It cause the monster in my to come out. My restrictions are limitless. No one ever wants to associate themselves with werewolves. We are dirt to them, half breeds, barely human. I was a burden to all around me, that is until I met them…_

"James, you'll never guess what happened in potions today!" Sirius said throwing his bag onto one of the arm chairs in the Gryffindor common room.

"What did you do to him now?", James asked, tearing his eyes away from his Transfiguration essay, very interested in what Sirius had to say.

"No, it wasn't me. The greasy bugger dropped his scales in his caldron of swelling solution and it splashed all over his face. If it were possible his nose got even bigger. It was the size of a grapefruit." Sirius was laughing so hard that he was gasping for air and wiping his watery eyes.

"And you're sure that you did nothing, I know that you just couldn't pass up the opportunity" said James going back to his essay.

"Well, you know your right. I told Slughorn that I would shrink it. Snivellus couldn't say anything because his nose was covering his mouth and I used an enlargement charm instead. His nose got to about the size of a bowling ball. And then the icing on the cake was that his head was too top heavy and he was staggering ,because he tried to hit me and fell right flat on his face." said Sirius, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Now Sirius, why do you insist in making his life hell"?, Remus said the chair that Sirius had just thrown his bag on. " Because Moony, he is a git!" exclaimed Sirius ruffling Remus's hair causing the boy to blush.

"Are we still going to deal with your furry little problem tonight?" asked Sirius, trying to move out of ear shot of some inquisitive first years. Referring to the fact that Remus was indeed a werewolf, and that he, James, and Peter would sneak to the shrieking shack and take him on a personal supervised tour of Hogsmeade.

"Let's not talk about it here, it's dinner time, let's go to the Great Hall.", said James. They all headed toward the portrait hole, Remus thought he heard one of the first years say "I didn't know we were allowed to have rabbits, especially if they didn't behave." causing him to chuckle to himself.

Once they came to the massive oak doors of the great hall Sirius's elation of causing Severus was almost gone. His hysteric laughter had dissolved into giggles now and again. Remus could see that he was proud of what he had done. Even though he disapproved of their cruelty toward the other boy, the simple look if joy on Sirius's face made up for it.

All through dinner they for boys prattled over seemingly pointless information. It was clear to everyone around them that they were the best of friends. The way that they laughed and teased each other. They were almost contagious. Everyone around them could only smile at them.

Reams sat back, putting down his fork. "I've got to head up to the common room." he said , "There is something that I need to take care of." Rising from his seat he caught Sirius's eye. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies and their eyes held. Feeling his cheeks flush, Reamus looked down at his bag.

"We'll be up in a bit." James said, reaching for another helping of pudding.

"Actually," Sirius started, "I need to go get something as well. So I'll go up with you Moony."

Remus smiled despite himself. "Fine with me."

Remus Lupin always knew that he was different. No only was it the fact that every full moon since he could remember he changed into a blood thirsty beast, but that he was hopelessly in love with Sirius Black. He never had feelings like that for girls. But he kept it to himself. Pretending to fawn over a member of the opposite sex as a charade. He desperately wished that Sirius felt the same way. But he knew that it was never going to happen.

Still he wished , he hoped, and he dreamed that one day Sirius would fall tell him that he shared his affections toward him. But as the years went by he realized the sad truth that it would never happen. He now accepted the fact that they were just friends and that was all. But still he wished, hoped and dreamed for something more.

Leaving the Great Hall, Remus kept a safe distance away from Sirius. He didn't want to be put in an awkward situation where temptation got the better of him. They walked in silence. The only sound was of their feet against the floor. Only did he dare a glance toward the other boy, seeing that he was in deep thought, none the less with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked as they reached the marble staircase.

"Nothing." Sirius said. "Absolutely nothing."

Silence again, ascending the many stairs without a single word. Once they reached the Fat Lady, Sirius muttered the password. They entered the deserted common room sill not speaking. Remus went to the dorm room, Sirius following close behind.

"Moony," He started, shutting the door behind him. "I have something to ask you."

"What?" he asked, absently looking through his trunk.

"How long has it been since you've fallen for me?" Sirius asked blatantly.

Remus's breath hitched "What are you talking about?" he said in a voice that was slightly higher then normal. He felt Sirius standing behind him. Still he was rummaging through his trunk, now with more effort. His mind was raging. How did he know, he thought, Sirius put a warm hand on his shoulder. All his movement stopped.

"Moony, look at me."

Reluctantly Remus looked away from his trunk and directly in the eyes of his obsession. Into eyes that were calm and understanding. "How long?" He asked again. This time he inched his face closed to Remus. He could feel his warm breath. Longing flowed through his veins. He yearned to close the small gap that separated him from what he wanted. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it.

Sirius was still smiling as he reached out and cupped the other boy's cheek. "You see, I know you have fallen for me. But I bet you didn't know that I," He said wrapping his free hand around Remus waist, "Have fallen just as hard for you."

He leaned in. Anticipating the moment when their lips would meet. Both shut their eyes… BANG! The door swing open and in filed James and Peter. Quickly putting distance between themselves, Sirius and Remus went about fiddling with their trunks.

"So what time are we going to meet tonight?" Peter asked. Flopping down on his bed. Thankfully the two boys were unaware of the scene that they had just interrupted.

"About midnight," Said James doing the same, "what's the plan?"

Feeling giddy all the while they were talking, Remus couldn't believe his luck. Someone loved him, regardless of his secret. Sirius knew, but he loved him anyway. This was what he always wanted.

They all decided on their course of action and just in time. Albus Dumbledore entered into their dorm, a customary twinkle in his wizened eyes. "Remus, it is about that time." he said. Remus nodded. Rising from his bed and walking with the headmaster out the door. Only slightly glancing back at Sirius, to see the brunette smiling wolfishly at him. It was going to be a long night he though to himself.


End file.
